


Нужные вещи

by Sombredancer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love/Hate, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombredancer/pseuds/Sombredancer
Summary: Кайло решает попробовать себя в новом деле. Возможно, ему даже удастся в нем преуспеть. И побороть соперников.





	Нужные вещи

**Author's Note:**

> Отбетили LynxCancer и alikssepia.  
> Посвящается Полонию, чья опечатка родила идею, Селине, которая эту идею раскурила и рейлошникам, конечно же <3  
> Написано для WTF Reylo 2018 на спецквест. Тема: Пятерка жезлов (таро) - попытка попробовать себя в чем-то новом; борьба, успех в которой зависит только от тебя.   
> Осторожно: автор упрт, шутки за 300

Увидев за открывшимися дверями лифта Кайло Рена, внешне спокойного, но оттого еще более страшного, два молодых лейтенанта, ожидавших на этаже, вытянулись по стойке смирно и резко убрали что-то за спины. Верховный лидер не обратил бы никакого внимания на то, что было у них в руках, не спрячь они это так резко, но теперь ему стало любопытно. Проходя мимо офицеров, упорно пытавшихся быть к нему все время лицом, Кайло позволил себе скользнуть по их сознанию, не настолько глубоко, чтобы они заметили или почувствовали дискомфорт, но достаточно, чтобы увидеть: за спинами они прятали небольшие коробки с яркими голоярлычками, в которых было что-то явно приятное. Кайло внутренне съежился от той радости, которая наполняла их разумы. Как бы то ни было, иметь личные вещи на корабле не запрещалось, поэтому Верховный лидер не счел нужным задерживать их и о чем-либо спрашивать.  
Один из путей к командному мостику лежал через коридор, ведущий к каютам основного офицерского состава звездного разрушителя «Финализатор», которым нынче распоряжался капитан Пьюви. Однако стоило Кайло ступить в него, как перед его глазами снова предстала такая же коробка с голоярлычком, стоящая под одной из дверей. На ярлычке аргоновым светом горели две буквы: «Р.С.». Что было, в общем-то, логично: каюта за этой дверью принадлежала гранд-адмиралу Рей Слоун, эвакуированной с одного из разрушенных в битве близ Крайта звездных разрушителей.  
Сначала лейтенанты у лифта, теперь Слоун… На корабле явно что-то происходило, и Верховный лидер понятия не имел, что именно. Это его беспокоило. Скорее даже не так – это его злило.  
Вдобавок ко всему его по-прежнему терзала Рей. Он не мог определиться, испытывал ли он все еще какие-то чувства к ней или же ее побег обратил в ничто всю их душевную близость и грезы об одном на двоих могуществе. То, что Рей каждый раз разрывала устанавливающийся между ними ментальный контакт, ему в его размышлениях совершенно не помогало.  
Очередной сеанс связи застал его на командном мостике, когда он как раз отдавал приказ Пьюви о перемещении звездного разрушителя на орбиту одной из оккупированных планет. Рей стояла к нему спиной, усилившиеся узы Силы выхватывали нечеткие, призрачные очертания ее окружения, которое почему-то казалось ему смутно знакомым, а в руках у нее была какая-то очень странная штуковина. Он помнил, что подобная вещица была раньше у его матери, но ему не разрешали ее трогать, потому что Лея боялась, что он все сломает. Судя по доносящимся до него словно издалека фразам, Рей с кем-то говорила.  
— Какая красота! — В голосе девушки слышалось неподдельное восхищение. — Нет, нет, я не могу ее взять. Я понимаю, сколько она для вас значит.  
— Рей, — едва слышно произнес Кайло, на мгновение забыв, что он на мостике.  
Рей обернулась, в ее глазах отразились всполохи ярости, и в следующую секунду видение исчезло, оставив неприятную резкую пустоту в груди.  
— Простите, что? — переспросил у Верховного лидера капитан Пьюви.  
— Рей Слоун. Сегодня кто-то оставил у нее под дверью коробку.  
— Ну, это не удивительно. Слоун многие любят и уважают еще за ее заслуги перед Империей. Наверняка кто-то из питомцев решил поздравить ее с Днем Жизни.  
— Это же праздник вуки. — Кайло со скепсисом покосился на капитана.  
— Угу. Но несколько лет назад на Хосниане в рамках культурного обмена решили отпраздновать его, и жителям так понравилось дарить друг другу подарки и веселиться, что теперь его отмечают каждый стандартный год во всем Внутреннем Кольце. — То ли выражение лица Кайло было слишком безэмоциональным, то ли Пьюви воспринял интерес Верховного лидера к происходящему не в том ключе, но капитан, чуть понизив голос, заговорщически добавил: — Нам с женой тоже пришлась по душе эта новая традиция. Каждый год отправляем нашему сыну с внучками подарки по галактической почте и радуемся, если получаем от него весточку в ответ. Он у нас служит в Неизведанных регионах. Нет лучшего способа сказать о своих чувствах, чем сделать подарок на День Жизни.  
Кайло ничего ему не ответил, но довольно быстро покинул мостик.

***

Воспоминания о путешествиях по галактике с Ханом Соло оказались полезны.

***

Кайло пришлось сильно наклониться, чтобы вписаться в дверной проем лавки старьевщиков. На входе ему попалась пара людей в одежде пилотов Республики, сейчас, очевидно, работающих на Сопротивление. В этом не было ничего удивительного: эту планету Первому Порядку пока не удалось захватить, и ее территории оставались никому не подконтрольными.  
«Нужно побыстрее укрепить здесь свое влияние и расправиться с бунтарскими отбросами», — пронеслось у него в голове и тут же растворилось в гуле голосов в лавке.  
Лавка старьевщиков выглядела совсем не так, как ее себе представлял Кайло: это был довольно большой зал, в котором на витринах и в стеллажах за ними лежали предметы разной степени потертости и различного назначения. Большая часть из них была ему незнакома.  
Кайло наклонился над одной из витрин, разглядывая странную вещь, похожую на чашу с двумя подвижными ручками-рычагами.  
— Хотите задобрить хаттов, чтобы не платить долги? — Словно из ниоткуда рядом с Кайло материализовалась тойдарианка-хозяйка лавки.  
— Что? Я не контрабандист. — Ответ Кайло прозвучал чуть резче, чем следовало бы.  
— А одет похоже, — беззаботно возразила она.  
Кайло хотелось убивать.  
По дороге сюда ему удалось раздобыть только аэрокар со сломанным тумблером включения радио, поэтому пришлось почти час слушать лекции по психоанализу от знаменитого лотальского психотерапевта Сигизмунда Фройды. Как сказал бы Фройда, выбор одежды, типичной для Хана Соло, символизировал, что у Кайло имеются глубинные фройдистские проблемы.  
— Так что это? — поинтересовался Кайло сквозь зубы, стараясь умерить свою злость.  
— Это бантачаша. Хатты — известные гурманы и любители изящных столовых приборов. К сожалению для бант и их мозгов.  
Кайло скривился — его воображение слишком живо рисовало хаттов, увлекшихся трапезой.  
— Могу я вам подсказать что-нибудь? — спросила владелица, заметив его гримасу. — Вы ищете что-то конкретное? Для себя или для кого-то другого?  
— Не для себя, — быстро ответил он. — Для… девушки.  
— Тогда посмотрите во-о-он там. — Тойдарианка указала на витрину слева от него. — Там у нас романтическая коллекция.  
Витрина была полна не менее странных вещей.  
Взгляд Кайло упал на предмет, похожий на кастет с лезвиями.  
— Выглядит как оружие. Странно видеть это в романтической коллекции.  
— А, вы про каш-ножи? Это приборы для вычесывания шерсти вуки. Среди вуки это считается крайне романтичным. Какой расы ваша дама?  
— Человек, — чуть замявшись, ответил он.  
Тогда тойдарианка жестом указала ему на соседнюю витрину.  
Подойдя к ней, Кайло поднял с выставочного стола какую-то веревку, у которой с обоих концов свисали крупные грушеподобные подвески из мягкого материала.  
— Веревка?  
— Коа`То. Игрушка для домашних гизок. У вашей дамы есть домашние любимцы?  
— Эмм… Нет. По крайней мере не такие, с которыми можно было бы этим играть. — Кайло в этот момент представил Финна, но тойдарианка его тонкой иронии наверняка не уловила.  
Он положил Коа`То на место и тут же уперся взглядом в очень странный предмет, упорно напоминающий ему вполне конкретный орган человеческого мужчины.  
— А это…  
— Это уголов. Приманка для ловли угов с планеты Тэт. Он выглядит и пахнет как тэтские цветы, из которых они пьют нектар.  
Мурашки пробежали по спине Кайло. Он подумал, что на планету Тэт людям явно лучше не прилетать.  
Затем он протянул руку и взял с витрины предмет, напоминающий три скрепленных в ряд овальных наручника.  
— А, это не отсюда. — Тойдарианка быстро выхватила вещицу из его рук. — Это из интим-товаров для хаттов.  
Кайло захотелось хорошенько вытереть перчатки и покинуть это место как можно быстрее.  
Его надежда найти тут нужную вещь почти угасла, когда он наконец увидел искомое внизу стеллажа напротив соседней витрины.  
Стоило ему только открыть рот, чтобы попросить подать ему предмет, как со спины его окликнул крайне неприятный скрипучий голос:  
— Эй, дылда, это ты припарковал аэрокар так, что перегородил пол-улицы? Переставь его, иначе я вызову полицию.  
Кайло очень хотелось убивать.  
К сожалению (или счастью) существо, которому принадлежал голос, не поддавалось внушению Силы, а порубить его в капусту не входило в план Кайло по маскировке.  
Пытаясь усмирить дыхание, сжимая и разжимая до треска перчаточной кожи кулаки, Кайло вышел из лавки.  
Когда он вернулся, заветную вещицу держала в одной руке необъятных размеров хаттка, а второй уже протягивала блестящие пластинки кредитов хозяйке лавки.  
Кайло _очень сильно_ хотелось убивать. Почти нестерпимо.

***

— Наверно, дама очень много для вас значит, — сказала тойдарианка, с улыбкой смотря, как довольная хаттка уползает из лавки в обнимку с той странной штукой, похожей на три соединенных в линию наручника, — раз вы даже оплатили госпоже Габбо столь дорогую вещицу.  
— Вы даже представить себе не можете, — сквозь зубы выдавил Кайло. — Где у вас можно оперативно отправить посылку?  
— В здании напротив находится почта Урсии.  
Кайло глянул на тойдарианку так, словно хотел испепелить одним взглядом.  
— Мне нужна _быстрая_ доставка.

***

Рей никогда не праздновала День Жизни раньше: жизнь на Джакку не располагала к радости, обмену подарками — да и просто к хорошему настроению, если честно, тоже. Но ее друзья из Сопротивления с удовольствием познакомили ее с этой прекрасной традицией. Получение подарка в этот день, как они уверяли, означало, что ты дарящему небезразличен. И хоть Рей было неловко, что ей нечего было подарить взамен, она была очень рада обнаружить вечером под дверью своей каюты целых три свертка.  
В первом был огромный букет крупных красных цветов из окрестностей базы. Когда Рей наклонилась над букетом, чтобы его понюхать, один из цветков попытался укусить ее за нос. Девушка нашла это скорее забавным, чем пугающим, и даже попробовала потыкать в зубастую пасть цветка пальцем, чтобы проверить его реакцию. Жаль было только, что цветы были срезаны, а значит, были обречены рано или поздно завянуть. Голоярлычок на завязках букета гласил, что это был подарок от По, хотя Рей и без подписи опознала бы в таком джентльменском жесте его почерк.  
Во второй коробке находился новенький датчик напряжения, на отсутствие которого в своем ящике с инструментами Рей жаловалась пару дней назад Роуз. Подпись на голоярлычке гласила, что подарок был от Финна, и Рей улыбнулась: наверняка его подруга не только подсказала ему, что нужно Рей, но еще и помогла раздобыть именно эту модель — лучшую из существующих на данный момент.  
Ярлычок на третьей коробке был необычным: он был сделан из самой настоящей бумаги, и на нем самыми настоящими чернилами были выведены какие-то знаки. Рей, привыкшей к стандартизированным шрифтам на электронных носителях, не сразу удалось опознать в них обыкновенные буквы ауребеша, написанные от руки. Вопреки ожиданиям, на ярлычке не был указан отправитель — только ее имя из трех изящно выписанных символов. В коробке оказался водяной шар-музыкальная шкатулка, почти такой же, какой сегодня утром ей показывала Лея. Наверно, они были из одной серии, что-то типа «Памятные битвы Альянса за восстановление Республики против Галактической Империи», только если внутри Леиного шара застыли сцены сражения при Эндоре, то в этом покоились полузасыпанные песками звездные разрушители с битвы за Джакку. Несмотря на печальные воспоминания о пустынной планете, эта вещь казалась ей более близкой: для Леи судьбоносным был Эндор, а для нее самой — Джакку. Мелодия, которую играла эта музыкальная шкатулка, тоже нравилась Рей больше.  
Девушка решила, что в следующий раз стоит поблагодарить неизвестного каллиграфа за подарок, прежде чем захлопнуть ментальную связь. 


End file.
